Sweet Little Love
by Miss Astrid Johnston
Summary: A random collection of MarthxIke drabbles. No lime or lemon, just sweet fluff. Don't like, don't read.
1. Who Has Better Hair?

"I wish I had your hair, Marth…" Ike murmured, combing his fingers through the young prince's cerulean, smooth hair. The two were in Marth's fancy room, laying on the comfortable and almost cloud-like bed.

"Why?" Marth replied, confused. He looked back at his boyfriend. "Your hair is just as nice. It's so spiky, it's perfect for you."

Ike sighed, falling back on the bed the two were sitting on. "Yeah, but it's hard to control. Yours is perfect and naturally straight. Mine's so unruly and messy…"

"Nuh-uh. If you asked me, it's perfectly scruffy." Marth replied, bursting into a giggle fit.

"Scruffy? Why I oughtta…" Ike said in mock anger, leaping to the side of the bed where Marth was sitting. He knocked Marth down, and began to rustle his fist on the top of Marth's head, messing up his 'do' as they both laughed.

"Hey, I said it looked good on you, didn't I?" Marth replied as he playfully pushed on Ike's muscular chest. Ike released his grip and sat up, smiling.

"Okay, you win." He said in defeat. "But your hair's better, Marth."


	2. Nightmares and Comforting

_Marth was horrified. He was attacking Ike almost involuntarily, and he couldn't stop. He mindlessley slashed his sword at his lover, only getting close enough to cut his body. He shouted, screamed, sobbed, but couldn't do anything to stop whatever made him do this._

"_Marth… why are you doing this? Why? I loved you… I never took from you… all I did was give! What did I do wrong? Marth? Please, stop! It hurts!" Ike cried as he fell the the ground, immobilized by his injuries inflicted by the prince._

"_Ike… I'm sorry, I can't make it stop... Please! Help me! I can't stop it!" Marth said as he continued to beat Ike's poor, defenseless body. _

"_Marth… I don't get it… what did I do? Please… everything hurts.. please, stop…" Ike begged as he began to cough up blood. _

"_Ike, I can't… no, stop it, whatever it is, please!" Marth cried." His body continued to spaz and injure Ike until then, Ike let his last breath slither out of his lips. Only then did his body regain control of itself._

"_Ike… Ike? No! Why… I, I didn't… I didn't… I couldn't stop it…" Marth sobbed. Then, Ike suddenly jerked his head up, with his eyes completely blank, and let out a nasty, distorted, and disturbing shriek as if it were a scene from a horror movie. He came closer and closer, his skin crumbling and rotting until he looked like a mutant undead beast…_

00

"Ahh!"

Marth rose up from where he dreamt the awful nightmate, breathing heavily. The memories of the nightmare came rushing back to him, he began to feel increasingly horrified and sick. He coughed sickly into his hand, but luckily, nothing came up.

Ike was next to him, having to sleep in Marth's room due to the fact that his room was undergoing much needed renovations. He woke up when he first heard Marth's cry.

"Marth, what is it? Do you need to be sick?" He asked gently, resting his hand on Marth's back. Soon, the small episode subsided, leaving Marth with the haunting memories.

"Oh, Ike… you're alive!" The cerulean-haired prince said, embracing Ike like there was no tommorow.

"M-Marth…? What is it? Shh… it's okay, I'm here…" Ike soothed. Then, he pulled Marth away from him, holding his shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked.

"O-oh dear gods, Ike… I had this… this dream where I-I was… was killing you- murdering you, but I couldn't control it… my arms were moving on their own and I couldn't stop whatever made me kill you, and then… then you died, and it was my fault…" Marth said, his words jumbled together and his voice panicky.

"Marth, relax, it was just a dream. I'm alive and perfectly healthy, and you and I both know that something like that would never, ever happen." Ike said comfortingly. He yawned, staring over tiredly at the clock. "It's 1:00 in the morning, so just go back to sleep, okay? I'm right next to you, so if you get scared, I'm here."

Marth nodded, having feeling quite a bit better now, and climbed back under the covers. Ike did likewise, fiving a final yawn before hooking his arm protectively around Marth's midriff.

"G'night."

The two fell asleep peacefully together that night, as the silver light of the shimmering moon washed them in it's watching and loving luminosity.


	3. Ice Cream

"Hey everyone! I brought back some soft-serve ice cream from Braums!" Zelda and Peach walked in the door, both carrying a paper bag each, filled with ice cream. "Who wants some?"

"I'll have some!"

"Ah!"

Zelda was surprised to see Ike hanging from the staircase railing upside down, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Geez Ike, do you take training classes for freaking people out?" Zelda said.

"I have a lot of free time. So, if I heard correctly, you've got soft-serve ice cream." Ike started. Peach nodded, smiling.

"We've got plenty." She answered.

"Ah well, not for long." Ike replied, jumping down to the floor and landing on his feet. "Lemme tell ya, Marth may not look like that big of an eater, but he can and will devour anything placed in front of him."

"Okay, I've got plenty for now. Which flavors do you like?" Zelda said, opening the bag. "Hm, let's see, we've got strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, rocky road, and mint chocolate chip."

"I'll take vanilla!" Marth said, peeping his head out from the upstairs hallway.

"Mm… rocky road sounds good. Thanks." Ike said.

"Ah… let's see… hrm, where are they… ah! Here we are!" Zelda murmured, pulling out two plastic containers of the wanted ice cream flavors. She handed Ike the ice cream and spoons.

"You know, the ice cream flavors you picked out kind of resemble your personalities, I think." Peach said with that delicate and kind smile. "Marth seems to be easygoing and soft, like vanilla, while you've got a bit of an edge with your strength and fighting abilities, like rocky road."

"Wow. Deep." Ike replied. Peach actually was right. Marth did seem light and laid-back, and reminded him of the color white, like vanilla. "Thanks for the ice cream." He said, dissappearing back upstairs.

Marth tagged along aside Ike closely. "Where do you wanna eat?" Ike asked.

"Hm, your room. I haven't seen the new renovations done on it." Marth said excitedly, beaming. Ike couldn't help but chuckle; Marth was acting like an eager puppy.

The two stepped into Ike's room; there was a brand new paint job on the walls that was a light maroon red, the floor was fresh, smooth wood, and he had a few framed pictures on a nightstand. There was a small lamp on said nightstand, with a digital alarm clock. There were unique, calligraphy writings of Japanese symbols that were framed and hung on the wall. He had a fake plant by the doorway, and a small Buddha statue next to the window.

"Wow… did you just Feng Sui this room? It looks marvelous!" Marth said in amazement.

"Well, I tried to… but I didn't know where to find a book on Feng Sui, so I just looked up an Internet site on how to do it. I'm glad you like it, though." Ike said.

Marth, when he first came to Super Smash Brothers, was originally Japanese and spoke only that language. It was Ike's job to teach him fluent English, and it was quite a tough job. Along the way, the two found out more about each others cultures, and while Marth took interest to the American culture, Ike took a liking to the Japanese culture. Thus, the two had designed their rooms according to their penchant.

"Just be careful with the ice cream, got it?" Ike warned as he sat down on the bed, handing Marth the vanilla and a spoon.

"Allright." Marth said. He dipped the spoon into the ice cream, and took a taste. It was good! Pretty soon, he dug in. He was a quick and viscious eater, but never, ever, messy.

"Y'know what I don't get about you, Marth?" Ike started, pausing on his ice cream. Marth, just now swallowing a bite, turned his head in acknowledgement. "What?"

"How do you eat ice cream at such a fast pace and avoid a brainfreeze?" He asked. Marth's gaze drifted up in thought.

"Hm… come to think of it, I don't really know." Marth replied. He took a second to look at Ike. He looked so cue when he was confused. The way his nose stuck out and his brows were knitted just to make him look a little puzzled… Marth couldn't help it. He dipped his index finger into the vanilla ice cream, and dabbed a little bit on the tip of Ike's nose.

"What was that for…?" Ike asked.

"I just increased your cuteness by twofold, Ike." Marth said, giggling. Ike smirked.

"My cuteness, hm? If it's anyboy, then you're the cutie." Ike said. He spread some chocolate ice cream on Marth's cheeks in a swirly design, and then plopped one little chocolate chip onto the tip of his nose. "Now who's the cutie?"

The two erupted in laughter, and continued to spread silly marks on their faces with the ice cream, leaving the actual treat to be used up for face paintings.


	4. A Kitten named Sophie

The sun was shining on a vibrant, beautiful morning. Only a few clouds in the sky were there to blot out the sun, but the light breeze and moderate temperature made the weather feel perfect. Marth had decided to take a walk today, just to get some fresh air and see the scenery. It was about 9:00 in the morning, and as much as he wanted Ike there to walk with him, Ike insisted on sleeping. Ike wasn't like this often, however.

"_Hm… maybe Ike has allergies?" _Marth thought to himself. The once beautiful sky was beginning to cloud up with thick, grey cumulonimbus clouds. Marth grimaced; maybe he should head back home. Then, he was interrupted when he heard a small mewing noise. He looked to the left of him, and there was a small, black kitten. It looked as though it was only 4 months old. The path that Marth was walking on was far from any house. Marth crouched down, looking at the little kitten.

"Hey there, little guy… or girl." Marth said, smiling. The kitten mewed again, and began to rub up under Marth's hand, demanding to be petted. Marth chuckled, and began to gently pet the cat.

"Hm… do you belong to anybody?" Marth asked. He noticed a soft, red collar around the kitten's neck. It had a little pendant in the shape of a flower. It read that the kitten was a female, her name was Sophie, she had her shots, and that she belong to a man named Keith Johnson. His phone number and address were listed, as well. And from the address, he was far, far away from here.

"Poor little girl. She must be lost." Marth said. He knew it was right to return the cat ASAP, so he picked up Sophie gently. Just then, rain started to fall, but thankfully not too hard. Marth swung part of his cloak to where he could protect the kitten from getting her fur wet, and quickly made his way home.

00

"Well, great. Marth's probably gonna come back soaking wet." Ike said, both annoyed and worried about his boyfriend. Then, there was a knock at his door. "It's open." Ike said loudly.

Marth walked in, holding Sophie under his hand. "I can explain." He said.

"Marth, what is that?" Ike said seriously.

"It's a kitten, and I found her on the street. She belongs to somebody, had her shots, is healthy, and it has the guys phone number and address on the pendant of her collar." Marth said, trying to explain before Ike got too mad.

"Well, okay then, just don't get her too close to me. I'm a bit allergic, and if I inhale her fur particles, trust me; I won't be the only pretty boy in Brawl much longer." Ike said, walking over to the phone. He picked it up off the reciever. "Call the number out to me."

"Um… let's see, it's 555-1470." Marth said. (A/N: THAT'S NOT A REAL NUMBER I just made it up.)

"Okay…" Ike dialed the number into the phone, while waiting for somebody to pick up.

"Johnson residence, Keith speaking." A voice on the other line answered.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Johnson, me and my friend found your cat on the street recently, uh, her name's Sophie, been vaccinated, and has black fur. We believe she's lost." Ike said as formally as possible.

"Ah! You found Sophie! Oh, God bless you. Could you return her to my house at about 3:00 today? I'm at work right now." Keith replied. "Oh, I must go. Thank you, and I'll see you at 3:00." Click!

Ike set the phone down, sighing.

"Is everything okay?" Marth asked. Ike nodded.

"Yeah, he wants the kitten back at 3:00 cause he's at work." Ike replied. "so we're gonna have to keep it for 6 hours."

"Well, you only get allergic when you're super close to cats, right?" Marth said. Ike nodded uneasily. "So you should be fine. Wanna hold her?"

Ike didn't have enough time to respond, because right then, Sophie jumped up on Ike's lap, purring loudly and rubbing up against his chest.

"See that? She likes you already." Marth said cheerfully, kneeling down to the cat's level. Sophie began to push her head against Ike's arm, wanting to be petted. "She's a bit love demanding, though."

Ike put aside his slight concerns for himself, and decided to pet Sophie a bit. The kitten gladly accepted the affection, and placed her paws firmly on Ike's abdomen. She gave an adorable mew, and Marth couldn't stand the cuteness.

"hang on, hang on." Marth said, running back to his room excitedley. Ike looked confused. What was marth up to now?

Marth returned with his bright red digital camera. He turned it on, and aimed the shooter.

"Say cheese!"

Ike put on a smile, resting his hand on Sophie while she was still in that adorable pose. She mewed happily, so the picture turned with her mouth open, and her paws still sited on Ike's stomach.

"Aww… you two look so cute together!" Marth said, showing the picture to Ike.

"Okay, we do. Now you and Sophie need a picture together." Ike said, gently scooping up the kitten and handing her to Marth. Ike took the camera as Marth smiled warmly, holding cute little Sophie in his hands.

"Now we just need one with all 3 of us." Marth said. He placed the camera on Ike's nightstand, setting it on timer for 8 seconds. They got into a pose, and all rushed to see the picture after the camera flashed.

It was perfect. Ike had his arm around Marth's shoulders, and Marth had his hand resting on Ike's chest, while Sophie was in the middle, and you could swear that she was smiling.

00

"Oh geez, it's 3:00 already." Ike said, scooping up Sophie into his hands. "We should get going now." Marth gave a sad sigh, but then nodded. "Okay."

The two went downstairs, and thankfully bumped into Wario.

"Hey, what's with the cat?" Wario asked, closely inspecting Sophie. In return, Sophie mewed and licked the tip of his nose.

"Wario, can me borrow your motorcycle? We need to return this cat to her owner." Marth asked.

"Geez, everyone always wants to borrow my motorcycle to do this or that… fine, go on ahead. Just be careful with it." Wario said, walking off.

"Thanks!" Ike called back. The two made their way out into the garage, and hopped onto the harley. Ike was driving, while Marth hooked one arm around Ike's midriff, and another to the pet carrier they had made for Sophie.

Fortunately, the rain had let up to a light mist. Ike revved up the engine a couple times, before letting the motor run free as they seeked the address. Ike looked pretty cool in that motorcycle, Marth noticed.

"Wow… you sure do look badass." Marth commented. Ike laughed. "Oh do I now?" he responded.

They zoomed off into the neighborhood where Keith Johnson lived, and soon found his house. Ike drove the harley in, and brought down the kickstand. They both hopped off, and came to his front door. Ike knocked a couple of times, while Marth was saying his goodbyes to Sophie.

"Thanks for being such a good girl." Marth said, taking Sophie out of the carrier. Sophie mewed, and gave a few departure kisses to Marth's face. Soon, the door opened.

Keith looked about forty, with short brown hair, jeans,and a polo shirt.

"Oh, thank you so much for bringing Sophie back." Keith said thankfully. He smiled when he saw Sophie kissing Marth. Marth looked up, and blushed.

"Oh, sorry. H-here she is." Marth said, handing Sophie to Keith. Ike couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Sophie doesn't connect with just anybody." Keith said. "Oh, I never caught your names."

"Oh, I'm Ike, and this is my friend Marth." Ike introduced. Marth waved.

"Hm, unique names. Well, thanks for brining Sophie back." Keith said. "Bye." He closed the door, walking back into his apartment.

"See, Ike? I told you cats could be fun."


End file.
